Becoming Harry and Ginny
by ossie's fan fiction
Summary: An insight on Ginny's obession with Harry and how they got together as well as both their lives before and after the battle
1. Chapter 1

**Becoming Harry and Ginny**

**A story by Ossie's fan fiction**

**Written by Rae and Saaj**

**Chapter 1 – Love at first sight**

**Ginny's POV**

Up at cock-crow again it's the first September, the day the train leaves from Hogwarts express for the start of the year and for what feels like the millionth time for me I can't go no matter how badly I want to 'I'm not of age', and this year I'm going to be all alone because even Ron's starting his first year.

Everyone's rushing to get all their stuff ready as usual they never done on time but to be in time for the 11 o'clock train we're leaving now Dad can't come with…some emergency at the ministry so it's just mum and me.

Running to get my brothers on the platform in time a boy about Ron's age with untidy jet black hair and gorgeous green eyes came towards us and asks mum how to get on to the platform I could swear I know him from somewhere. He seemed so nervous and his all alone I watched him go through the platform and then we went in as well to greet my brothers before they go off. Fred and George say they've met Harry Potter and his that boy who asked how to get on to the platform it's like a bell just went off in my brain and mum won't let me go and see him! I've only dreamed of this like my whole life and now his right here and I can't see him again until I start school.

Ron sent his first letter from school today his in Gryffindor of course like the rest of the family and in the same dormitory as Harry Potter he says he's become friends with Harry. This is how the letter went:

_Dear mum and dad_

_School's great the castle is amazing I'm in Gryffindor the same dormitory as Harry Potter he's really nice we've become friends. Draco Malfoy is in our year he's such a git now I know why Dad hates his father, bad blood the whole lot but Snape the potions professor favours him because his in his house, the large bat I wish McGonagall would favour us like that. We had our first flying lesson today and Harry became the first, first year seeker in a hundred years wiped the smirk right off Malfoy's face they going to get him his own broom because he doesn't have one. I hope Ginny isn't feeling too bad I'l send her a signed photo of harry (just kidding mum) we have tons of homework I'l right soon._

_Love From_

_Ron_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The rescue

Ginny's dream

''I can't believe I'm finally here at Hogwarts, with Ron and my other brothers. There he is… the boy who lived-Harry Potter he's one of Ron's best friends and he is soo amazing. I can't believe Ron's best friends with the Harry Potter who made 'you know who' disappear I got to sit next to Harry during dinner in the great hall and after that he asked me if I would go for a walk with him by the lake and just when I turned to look into his beautiful green eyes… I woke up.

Today is the day my brother's get back from school they haven't come home all year not even for Christmas I'm quite excited I hope Ron tells me everything about Harry.

We at King's Cross station waiting for my brothers to get off the train but there's so many people I keep having to crane my neck looking for Harry I really do hope I get to see him, he just got off the train. ''Mum there he is I can see him'', he heard me I must sound like such a fool he came to thank mum for the Christmas gifts he is ever so polite the perfect gentleman I'm sure, his muggle relatives that were there to pick him up seem terrible though he doesn't deserve that. I can't wait to get home so I can make Ron tell me everything. As soon as we got to the car I made Ron to tell me everything he is so oblivious he doesn't notice anything although he told us about how Harry saved the Philosopher's stone and Ron and their other best friend Hermione got to help him what he did sounds so heroic and so brave I just wish I could spend as much time with him as Ron does.

Over the next few weeks I spoke about Harry all the time hoping my brother's would tell me a little more about him but no such luck. Ron kept screaming at me telling me to shut up about Harry and Fred and George are on the Quidditch team with him but all they've told me is that his the youngest player in about a century and that he's never failed to win them a match (he plays seeker). Harry's not replying to any of Ron's letters I'm really worried mum says that if he doesn't reply by Sunday they'll go and pick him up, I can't wait.

I woke up this morning only to hear dishes clanging louder than usual in the kitchen I'm guessing mum's really mad at Fred and George no doubt. I went down to breakfast and the first thing I saw was Harry sitting on the breakfast table with my family I felt my face flush and I ran back upstairs wishing I could erase that moment Harry had just saw me in my brightest pajama's I'm so embarrassed. I wish Ron didn't have to tell Harry that I've been talking about him all summer he must think I'm an idiot.

The next time I saw him was at dinner mum forced me to come down I kept knocking things over it's so unlike me, I watched him help my brothers de-gnome the garden earlier only he could look so content and so good when doing such as lousy job and he has the most beautiful smile ever.

Ron's friend Hermione is going down to London next Wednesday to get her things for the new school year so we going too I can't wait to get my stuff I'm so excited about going to Hogwarts I can get to see Harry every day and hopefully I won't make a fool of myself so he'll notice me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ginny woke up on the morning of 15 August to a quick breakfast and a trip to Diagon Alley. 'Harry looks so cute when he's nervous; he's never travelled by Floo Network before. He looked so blank when dad handed him the pot of floo powder and he asked what he's suppose to do I felt my stomach jolt I couldn't help but think about just how cute he looks when he widens he's gorgeous eyes. I grabbed a handful of the powder and took my turn but when I got off in Diagon Alley I panicked Harry was nowhere to be seen. At least mum's got a really soft spot when it comes to Harry so I didn't have to go through the endless teasing from my brothers if they saw my panic when I realized harry wasn't there. We had just set off to find him when he appeared with the biggest man I've ever seen, turns out he's names Hagrid and he's gamekeeper at Hogwarts at least I'll know someone there. Harry turned up I Knockturn Alley we're never allowed down there even Fred and George are jealous.

We all met up at Flourish and Blotts an hour later after getting everything else I needed, there was a massive crowd and Mum pushed to the front where Gilderoy Lockhart was signing copies of his book 'magical me'. I waited at the back thinking that he's a rather annoying git I mean yes he's good looking but nothing compared to Harry, when he pulled Harry to the front for a picture to be published on the cover page of the Daily Prophet. As if Harry needs to be seen with him to end up on the cover page, after everything Harry has done. He changed the wizarding world and I personally think he should be on the front page everyday so I could look at him all the time without feeling embarrassed or worrying about him thinking that I'm an obsessed little girl.

Harry interrupted my thoughts when he put his brand new full collection of all Lockhart's books and said he'd get his own that is so sweet of him, he's so amazing, just then a white haired scrawny looking boy came up to Harry.

I was already hating this boy when he sneered at Harry '_'bet you loved that didn't you Potter?''_ as soon as he said that I could feel my fiery temper rising and I just couldn't let him talk to Harry like that I could see by Harry's expression that he didn't want all that attention at all and before I knew it I was defending Harry. As soon as I did I regretted it only because Malfoy took that as an opportunity to try and torment Harry some more _''Potter you've got yourself a girlfriend''_. The evil boy who I now know as Draco Malfoy (_Lucius Malfoy's son)_ has hated Harry since they met last year and he's always looking for something to make Harry look bad and now he's starting with harry just because I defended him. I could feel my face getting hot it probably looked as red as my hair, poor Harry I can't imagine what must be going through his mind right now.

The rest of my family came toward us and did Mr. Malfoy, Draco's father, Dad's expression changed instantly and Lucius Malfoy grabbed my second hand transfiguration book out of my cauldron, my whole family was furious including Harry, I was busy looking at Harry when my Dad and Mr. Malfoy broke out in a fight because he had started insulting our family again and Hagrid had to come and pull them apart. We walked out of Flourish and Blotts, greeted the Grangers', Ron's other best friend Hermione is so nice I think we'll be good friends.

When we got home from Diagon Alley I went upstairs to dump my stuff when a small diary fell out of one of my books.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Riddle's diary**

Dear diary…

30 August

In two days I start my first year at Hogwarts I'm really excited because I've always wanted to go and now I'm going to get to see Harry every day. Fred and George have told me so much about it, they said the sorting really hurts and it's done in front of the whole school watching I just hope it's one of those things that they say that you can't believe.

Last night I found the diary again and it says T.M Riddle on it but there's nothing in it not even a date I think someone might have forgotten it in their old Transfiguration book which is now mine.

The next day I opened the diary again, this time I wrote my name in it and my name disappeared but not before new handwriting appeared which I had not written. ''Hi Ginny, my name is Tom Riddle how did you come by my diary?'' was what was written on the page.

I've never had a book write back before but it's just like having a conversation with anyone isn't it, it can't be anything bad I'm sure loads of books are like this and so I started writing back. I explained how I came by the diary and Tom told me that he was merely a memory imprinted in this book. Dad always told me not to trust something if I can't see where it keeps it's brain but Tom said he was just a memory so it can't be all that bad at least that's what I thought, and so I began writing in the diary very frequently and Tom wrote back, he became my best friend and I trusted him completely I told him about how nervous I was to go to Hogwarts with all my second hand books I had already encounted the shame from the Malfoys in Diagon Alley and I was not looking forward to more of it.

I was leaving for Hogwarts the next day and I was nervous about so many things but everything I told Tom about he consoled me, he even made me believe that Slytherin isn't all that bad.

31 August

I start my first day at Hogwarts tomorrow and I am so scared despite all the things Tom told me I'm still really nervous what if I'm not a Gryffindor? My family would be so disappointed in me. Especially Ron, he would be so upset and so would the twins even though I know they would try and cover it up with a joke. I don't even want to think about Percy if I had to tell him that I was scared about what house I'm in I can't bear another lecture on not following in the twins footsteps and taking rules seriously, I hate it when he rambles on, it's one of the very few times I agree with Fred and George's ways of shutting him up I mean he wears his prefect badge at home although he doesn't know it say's 'pinhead' on it.

I pretended I was tired after the second mug of hot chocolate and said I was going to bed just to escape Percy's rambling (mum always has so much to eat on the table the last day of the holidays).

I went upstairs to my room and wrote to Tom before putting the diary in my drawer and going to bed feeling a little bit better about having someone to share my fears with especially since I felt more nervous about Harry being so close by.

**1st September**

Today is my first day at Hogwarts and I'm on the train after a really hectic morning we had to turn back twice because I forgot my diary and Fred and George forget their box of fireworks, I just couldn't start such an important year without my best friend and right now I need it more than ever. Harry and Ron didn't come through the barrier at Kings Cross station and they not on the train now either, Fred and George just laughed it off but I'm really worried what if something happened to Harry? Yes, I do care about Ron he's my brother but with Harry it's just different. Hermione's really worried as well at least I have someone who understands.

I'm about to get sorted and I keep glancing at the Gryffindor table while Professor McGonagall calls out names but still no sign of them I'm really getting worried now, this year is not starting out great. I'm in Gryffindor and I know I should be happy but I just can't be, not without Harry and Ron being here.


End file.
